Sansha Kuvakei
Sansha Kuvakei was a wealthy Caldari industrial mogul whose family made a fortune in armament manufacturing during the Gallente-Caldari War. He would later create Sansha's Nation. He was considered to be dead since the empires destroyed much of Sansha's Nation, however he has returned and has made strikes against the empires. Formation of Sansha's Nation Sansha considered the empires to be short minded while he saw himself as a visionary with the answer to mankind’s problems. When the empires began to endorse a free-for-all colonization shortly after first contact with all empires, Sansha saw it as an ideal chance for undisturbed technological research and military conquest. He was able to acquire a sizable space of the systems available to the public. His domain grew extending over several systems, with smaller pockets scattered around the known world, and later a small empire spanning multiple regions. He used his charm, growing fame, and wealth to create an image of himself as a new messiah and his domain as the Promised Land. Millions of followers were eventually be attracted to Sansha's dream of a better way, a paradise where every citizen was free to pursue their own dreams. Sansha had built up a small empire with an impressive fleet hailed as the perfect utopian state and the marvel of the world. However, in his secret scientific facilities in the heart of Stain, Sansha created a man melded with cybernatics. These men and women became unquestioning cybernetic slaves who Sansha intended to serve as soldiers in the coming war. His dream was that these zombie-like True Slaves would free other more worthy people to pursue peaceful and productive lives. Sansha believed his actions would benefit mankind. While it is unknown at when during his domain's growth the first True Slaves were created; it is known that only at this point did he announced the formation of his Sansha's Nation. However, when the existence of Sansha's experiments became public knowledge the Nation lost most of its inhabitants. Though only the True Citizens and True Slaves remained, it was during this time that it reached the height of its power. War and Sansha's Supposed Death Reactions beyond his domain were immediate and intense both among the peoples of New Eden and their governments. Seeing his ethical transgressions and the military threat of his Nation had concealed, the empires condemned Sansha who not only refused to cease using and producing True Slaves but started even more advanced projects on the same theme. Sansha and his people believed themselves to be safe, expecting their legions of True Slaves in Stain would become an impenetrable shield to protect the Nation. But what they hadn't expected on was that the empires, with the Gallente Federation at the forefront, would set aside their differences and establish the first Alliance of Empires to bring his nation down. When hostilities began, Sansha turned his True Slaves on everyone within his domain that was not of the Nation. Though some of his forces held out for some months, the Alliance of Empires military forces against Sansha's Nation were too great to defeat and his empire crumbled. His forces were scattered to the wind and all his factories and space installations were destroyed. It was believed Sansha himself was killed during the final assault on his stronghold, however Sansha's corpse was never found. Legacy While Sansha's legacy lived on in the survivors of his Nation, there are those who claim that Sansha is not dead. Rumors persist that, before his death, he hid a number of clones of himself in secret locations that the empires never discovered. Considering the rebuilding of the Nation, the organization of its members, and the advancement of its technologies; it seems evident that someone or something is guiding the Nation. Even among the True Slaves rumors persist that their "Master" is not gone. Resurgence A recent resurgence of Sansha's Nation with raids into high security space with the objective of large scale civilian abductions and interactions on Galnet by a man claiming to be Kuvakei has resulted in much speculation. It is unclear at this time if "Master Kuvakei" is Sansha, a clone or somebody else taking on his name and persona. What is clear is the ideas and mission of Kuvakei live on and remain a very grave threat to New Eden True Sansha combat fleets of carriers and supercarriers have been raiding planets, kidnapping citizens from all four empires for unknown purposes. Category:Sansha's Nation Category:People